United Liberty Paper Co.
miniatur|Der Auftraggeber Die United Liberty Paper Company (kurz: U.L.P.C.) ist eine Papierfabrik und Deckmantel eines Geheimdienstes aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der der International Affairs Agency untersteht. United Liberty Paper hat einen enormen Einfluss und ein hohes Ansehen in Liberty City. Sie ist einer der Auftraggeber von Niko Bellic. Seine Aufträge erhält er von einem Mitarbeiter, der möglicherweise Edward T. Fortune heißt, da ein Trainingszertifikat an der Wand diesen Namen trägt. Edward T. Fortune besitzt außerdem Serbischkenntnisse (oder stammt gar aus Serbien), da er in der Mission Wrong is Right kurz Serbisch spricht und Serbien als „Heimat“ bezeichnet. Das Hauptgebäude befindet sich in Triangle, Algonquin, direkt neben einer großen Baustelle, Ecke Columbus Avenue/Iron Street. Der Mitarbeiter ähnelt von der Umgangsart her sehr dem Charakter Mike Toreno aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Edward T. Fortune kommt außerhalb von Zwischensequenzen nicht im Spiel vor. Fehler? Es kursieren seitens der Fans viele Gerüchte über die wahre Behörde hinter U.L.P.C. Es wird einerseits gesagt, das CIA stecke hinter der Fassade, anderseits wird gesagt, das FIB hat etwas damit zu tun. In Grand Theft Auto V wird aufgelöst, dass die Behörde dem IAA untersteht. Die Nachfolgenden Abschnitte beinhalten Fakten, die vor der Veröffentlichung von Grand Theft Auto V bekannt waren. CIA oder FIB? miniatur|Das CIA-Logo auf dem Zertifikat * Das FBI versteckt sich in den Vereinigten Staaten nicht hinter anderen Firmen. * Mordaufträge sind typisch für einen Geheimdienst. Die CIA selbst hat im Inland offiziell keine Handlungsbefugnis (inoffiziell ist das wieder anders). * Auf einem Screenshot ist in einer Urkunde ganz klar das Siegel der CIA ersichtlich (siehe rechts). * In der ersten Mission von U.L.P.C. wird man zu einer Wohnung geschickt, wo man sich in einen Rechner hacken muss. Nachdem man den Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden hat, ruft Niko den Auftraggeber an, der anschließend sagt: „Er schickt jemanden vorbei, um aufzuräumen und die Festplatten zu sichern“. Das ist wiederum ein Anzeichen für die CIA. * In der ersten Mission fragt Niko den Auftraggeber, ob sie das FIB seien, die Antwort lautet: „Wir interessieren uns nicht für die Größe deines Penis (the size of your Johnson), das würden nur die vom FIB tun...“, oder „Seh ich homosexuell aus?“, was wiederum darauf deutet, dass es nicht das FIB ist. * In der Mission Dust off kann man, nachdem man den Hubschrauber auf dem Flughafen gelandet hat, sehen, wie zwei Personen auf Niko zukommen. Einer von ihnen hat eine FIB-Jacke an, der andere besitzt einen Ausweis vom FIB. Nachdem man den Auftraggeber angerufen hat, sagt er, dass seine Leute den Hubschrauber haben. * In den Spieldateien werden Texturen und Logo sowie der Auftraggeber mit „CIA“ bezeichnet. Das Bild miniatur|CIA oder FIB? Betrachtet man das Bild an der Wand scheint es so als wäre es das CIA-Logo. Tatsachen, die für die CIA sprechen * Der weiße Wappenschild mit dem Adlerkopf und dem roten Stern. * Leicht erkennbar ein gelbes Textfeld auf der Unterseite des Wappens, welches beim CIA-Logo ebenfalls vorhanden ist. Tatsachen, die für das FIB sprechen müssten * Es müssten gelbe Sterne erkennbar sein. * Kein gelbes Textfeld auf der Unterseite. * Müsste ein gelbrotes Wappen in der Mitte tragen. Missionen * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust off * Paper Trail * That Special Someone Trivia * Auf den Feuerlöschern im U.L.P.C.-Flur stehen auf dem Hinweisetikett die ganz besonderen Anmerkungen „Random Crap“ (dt. Irgendein Scheiß) und „Crap de Fuckballs“ (dt. Dummer Scheißdreck). Kategorie:Hersteller Kategorie:Nachrichtendienste Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber pl:United Liberty Paper en:United Liberty Paper fr:United Liberty Paper pt:United Liberty Paper